fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Himura Siblings
The 'Himura Siblings '''is a family of siblings in ''Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪. The group consists of 7 siblings (4 sisters and 3 brothers), of which Harumi is the oldest. The younger siblings are Tamotsu, Yukio, Akane, Gorou, Usagi and Nana. Harumi usually takes responsibility of caring for her younger siblings, however, the youngest, Nana, likes to help her father work at his sweet shop, Himura Sweets. Siblings Himura Harumi Harumi is the oldest sibling and is the oldest girl in the group, being 17 years old and in high school along with Tamotsu, Yukio and Akane. She has long brown hair tied up into twin tails, has pink eyes and wears glasses. As she is the oldest, she does household chores such as cooking and cleaning, and also looks after her younger siblings. Himura Tamotsu Tamotsu is the second oldest sibling and is the oldest boy in the group, being 16 years old and in high school along with Harumi, Yukio and Akane. He has spiky blonde hair and has blue eyes. He seems to be the calmest of the group. Himura Yukio Yukio is the third oldest sibling and is the middle boy of the group, being 16 years old and in high school along with Harumi, Tamotsu and Akane. He has messy brown hair and has golden eyes. He seems to be the silliest of the group. Himura Akane Akane is the fourth oldest sibling and is the middle girl of the group, being 16 years old and in high school along with Harumi, Tamotsu and Yukio. She has long red hair with some of it in a small bun and has brown eyes, and wears hoop earrings. She seems to be the most fashionable of the group. Himura Gorou Gorou is the third youngest sibling and is the youngest boy of the group, being 15 years old and in middle school along with Usagi and Nana. He has messy brown hair and has green eyes. He seems to be the shyest of the group. Himura Usagi Usagi is the second youngest sibling and is the second youngest girl of the group, being 15 years old and in middle school along with Gorou and Nana. She has light pink hair in twin tails (secured with red bows) and has golden eyes. She seems to be the kindest of the group. Himura Nana Nana is the youngest sibling and is the youngest girl of the group, being 14 years old and in middle school along with Gorou and Usagi. She has short, curly blonde hair with a braid and has blue eyes. She seems to be the sportiest of the group. Please see main page on Nana for more information. Trivia * The Himura Siblings are the second group of siblings, preceded by the Midorikawa Siblings. ** Funnily enough, there are 7 siblings in each group. * Tamotsu and Nana look very similar to each other. * Akane shares her first name with Hino Akane, one of the main Cures appearing in Smile Pretty Cure!. Gallery Aniem.jpg|Himura Harumi Negqdx.png|Himura Tamotsu Tumblr mlmoazqXfX1soe4eho1 500.jpg|Himura Yukio 11240308190a533586l.jpg|Himura Akane 19510wall.jpg|Himura Gorou Tumblr lsb7hiv1pk1qkzprao1 500 jpg crop display.jpg|Himura Usagi A91757596c9b15b520cf9aa88d03e76f.jpg|Himura Nana Category:Minor characters Category:Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪ Category:Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪ Characters